Many firearms, such as rifles, have barrels that heat up when discharged. The more rounds discharged through the barrel, the hotter the barrel becomes. This creates a problem for steadying the firearm by gripping the barrel. One approach employed by firearm manufactures has been to place wooden stocks under the barrel that can be gripped. A problem with this approach is that the hot barrel is still exposed and may be touched by a user of the firearm. Further, the wooden stock under the barrel is fixed and is not adjustable. Another approach that has been employed, is wrapping the barrel with a rag or cloth. The problem presented by this approach is the cloth slips on the metal barrel and the cloth does very little to stop the transfer of heat.
Therefore there is a need for an approach and system to protect the user of a firearm from the heat of the barrel while allowing for adjustment of the placement and increasing the ability of the barrel to be gripped.